


Последний журавлик

by somedy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Daily Routine, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: Акаши просто хотел согреться чувствами Кисе – тепловато-сладкими, точно медовое молоко перед сном, и позволил им стать частью своей жизни, ни проронив ни слова





	Последний журавлик

«Акаши-ччи, у тебя есть пожелания к подарку?»

Кисе всегда задавал этот вопрос перед крупными праздниками, и поначалу это удивляло и забавляло Акаши. Ведь это же Кисе. Он не должен спрашивать о таких вещах, он должен хаотично врываться, потрясая огромной многоцветной коробкой, и радостно вручать ее адресату, не переставая сиять улыбкой.

Сейчас же Акаши с благодарностью открывал сообщения от своего друга. Один вопрос – как гарантийный талон. И ведь ни разу Кисе не подвел его, вручив какой-нибудь милый, но совершенно бесполезный сувенир.

Кисе никогда не был отчужденным даже в подарках. И каждый раз Акаши с легкой улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как к оберточной бумаге вместо вульгарного пышного банта крепился бумажный журавлик.

Словно напоминание: то ли о старой легенде, ставшей реальностью среди отчаявшихся людей, нуждавшихся в новой надежде; то ли о об истории, пронизанной бесконечным повторением одной и той же фразы: «Это наш плач. Это наша молитва. Мир во всём мире». То ли о Тейко со скоротечными переменами и белоснежными листами бумаги, что вытаскивались из учительского стола.

Кисе умел складывать оригами, его тонкие пальцы ловко сгибали разноцветную бумагу, отгибали уголки, подгоняли края, чтобы спустя несколько секунд лист приобрел новую жизнь. И, впервые увидев его за этим занятием, Акаши не устоял и принес из дома более плотную бумагу – чтобы можно было отправить в плаванье парусники и фрегаты в школьном фонтанчике.

Хотя гораздо чаще они складывали журавликов, количество которых наверняка уже перевалило за трехзначную отметку, если бы Кисе или Акаши считали их.

Сейчас же журавлики – только на подарках. Не желая казаться неблагодарным, Акаши всегда украшал ответные дары кремовыми птицами. Двенадцать простых движений для того, чтобы скучный бумажный квадрат стал живым. И несколько праздников, чтобы Акаши привязался к этой нехитрой традиции, о которой они, к сожалению, забыли после выпуска из Тейко.

В день рожденья Акаши воспоминания нахлынули с новой силой, в тот момент, когда дрогнули карминовые крылья журавлика.

\- С днем рожденья, Акаши-ччи. – На лице Кисе расцвела улыбка, привычно теплая и заботливая. Ее он никогда не демонстрировал, фотографируясь для журналов, берег для близких людей. – Прошу прощенья за мой ранний визит, я немного не рассчитал время…

Кисе торопливо начал рассказывать очередную историю о своих сестрах, но потом отчего-то раздраженно махнул рукой и снова улыбнулся бывшему сокоманднику. Тот медлил с открытием подарка, разглядывая Кисе, вместе с которым в комнату словно ворвались теплые воспоминания, заполняя собой пространство.

\- Сколько ты уже их сложил, - с едва заметной улыбкой ответил Акаши, осторожно касаясь пальцем головы бумажной фигурки. Было очень сложно сказать Кисе «спасибо», ведь в сознании никак не складывалось четкого ответа, за что. Точно калейдоскопическая мозаика, кружились мысли где-то на периферии, за привычной суетой будней.

\- Это последний, Акаши-ччи, - по губам Кисе скользнула усмешка, - хотя я, конечно мог ошибиться на пару-тройку журавликов. Но давай сделаем вид, что я все сделал правильно!

Достаточно было двух журавликов в день, чтобы догнать легендарную тысячу, и вместе с тем казалось совершенно абсурдным поверить в то, что Кисе продолжил их старую школьную игру.

«Я хочу, чтобы мои подарки радовали тебя, Акаши-ччи».

Он просто хотел согреться чувствами Кисе – тепловато-сладкими, точно медовое молоко перед сном, и позволил им стать частью своей жизни, ни проронив ни слова. Хотя один вопрос упорно крутился на языке, отражаясь во взглядах, которые Акаши кидал на Кисе, который уговаривал Аомине сыграть с ним или же радостно предлагал Куроко вместе съесть по мороженому.

\- Я иногда поражаюсь тебе, Кисе, - покачал головой Акаши. – Неужели ты правда веришь, что исполнение твоего желанья зависит от бумажных птичек?

\- Конечно, нет, Акаши-ччи! – воскликнул Кисе, точно возмущенный его тоном, и замолчал на несколько секунд, чтобы прошептать: - Я верю, что это последний журавлик поможет исполнить твое желанье.

\- Кисе…

С губ не сорвалось больше ни звука.

Они просто стояли напротив друг друга, разделенные лишь подарком с карминным журавликом, утонув в окружившей их тишине. Оглушенные ею, они чувствовали, как она пронзительно наполняет их изнутри.

Казалось, вместе с ними в этом вязком молчании утонул весь мир: и часы остановились, безвольно подергивая стрелками, и замерли океаны, и забился в истерике ветер, и в бессилии гейзеры пузырились, и шипела скворчавшая лава, и звук остановился, – чтобы вспыхнуть сверхновой по чувствам.

Мысли, мертвым грузом всплывавшие в сознании, просили мелодии, потому что слова сгорали в этой тишине без остатка. А вокруг них – словно хоровод бумажных журавликов. И ни единого соприкосновения губ, только резкое тепло чужих пальцев и легкий запах еловой свежести.

Крылья журавлика неуверенно дрогнули – вместе с Акаши. Он ласково огладил ладонь Кисе большим пальцем и улыбнулся ему.

\- Спасибо, что стал мне так близок.


End file.
